


The hotel room

by Wriorem



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wriorem/pseuds/Wriorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bobby wakes up after the first time he and Emilie make love to find she has left. What's the outcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hotel room

The first thing that came up to him when he woke up was the warmth of cotton under his body. He could feel his hair covering his closed eyes but enough light filtrated through his eyelids to let him know it was daytime.   
  
  
He blinked, the brightness of the room hurting his sleepy pupils and he curled up, burying his face in the pillow to hide from it. Sensation returned to him slowly. He felt a sheet covering his body, stickyness between his thighs. He rolled on his back, arm over the eyes, and he let his body awaken.  
  
  
He could sense under him the beddings being too hot and damp from perspiration.  He grunted and scooted sideways, sighing in relief when he felt fresh and dry cotton under his naked body.   
  
  
Bobby Carlyle sat up suddenly, taking in the hotel room. He wasn't supposed to be alone. He was supposed to have his arms wrapped around the waist of the most lovely young woman he had the pleasure of making love to.  He had wanted to wake up cuddling up to Emilie de Ravin but she wasn't there.   
  
  
He got up in a rush and went into the bathroom, just in case but before even going, he knew she wasn't there. Her clothes weren't there.   
  
  
He wondered what he had done to make her leave without even saying goodbye. His performance in bed, well, it had been great, without false modesty. He could still hear her moans of pleasure echoing in his ears and he had carved the vague expression in her eyes at the moment of her orgasms behind his eyelids.   
  
  
Bobby sat on the bed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Fuck," he muttered. He felt betrayed, and he felt like an idiot at feeling so. He had no right over Emilie's body, after all. She wasn't his, not yet. It's just that he had thought they were on the same page. He wanted more than a shag, well... it seemed she didn't. "Holy fucking shit," he added, angry at being hurt by this. He'd respect her wish but it was painful.  
  
  
He got up, wanting to take a shower and get the hell out of there. He saw his clothes neatly folded on the back of a chair and couldn't help smiling at the thought of Emilie picking up and straightening his clothes she had thrown everywhere after undressing him.  Bobby sighed. It had been a really wonderful and enjoyable afternoon but not to repeated, obviously.  
  
  
Heavy-hearted, he went to pick his clothes up and found a little piece of paper, folded in two, under his boxers, between his socks. He opened it and read.  
  
  
 _"Hey Darling !_  
  
 _Sorry for not being there when U wake up. I had an appointement with the dogsitter at 4 and U looked so cute that I didn't have the heart to wake U up._  
 _It was great, I don't regret anything._

  
_Take care, see U tomorrow, XOXO,_  
 _Em._  
  
 _PS : Can't wait to do it again."_  
  
  
Needless to say, when he left the hotel later, Bobby had the happiest smile on his face and his heart bursting with glee.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
